Destroying Death
by Spirit of the Dead
Summary: Something is wrong with the Sailor Senshi. Forced to flee for their lives, Hotaru and Makoto must temporarily make a new life in a parallel dimension. However, whatever has a hold of their friends isn't giving up until Hotaru is dead. Now they must work with the Spirit Detectives in order to not only save themselves, but their worlds. REVISED!


**Spirit**- Finally got the first chapter up to par with how I wanted it to go! And yes, for those of you who haven't heard yet, I am rewriting "Destroying Death". Really, this story is my baby and I wanted to finish it, but after going back and rereading it to see all that I've incorporated… I was extremely mortified. Oh the day of my youth… Anyways, here it is! I hope you all like what I've done to it. I'm not really sure if any of you remember how it was before, but there will be a list of the changes at the bottom.

**Pairings:**

Hotaru/Hiei

Makoto/Kurama

Minako/Koenma

Tenshi(OC)/Boton

Tenshi is an old OC of mine that is Hotaru's twin brother. He won't be making an appearance until a little later. He is the Grim Reaper (tradition western version) of the Senshi's world. More will be explained about him once he comes in.

**Timeline-** SM: Two years after defeat of Chaos. YYH: A couple of years after the Dark Tournament. (I'm only vaguely familiar with the Sensui arc, and know absolutely nothing about the arcs after his, so I'm ignoring their existence as I can't incorporate it into the story now.)

* * *

**Banished**

"SATURN GLAIVE SURPRISE!" there was a deafening silence before a purple explosion erupted from the asphalt ground, successfully vaporizing an aluminum skinned, femininely shaped monster. Its' mouth had been opened in a final scream of pain, but the silence had consumed all noise it produced. Within moments, all traces of its' existence were gone.

"That's what you get for making me late." a short girl with a deadly looking weapon commented. She had been heading to a shrine owned by a friend when the screams of a few teenagers summoned her to the area. The creature had been attacking pedestrians, its' goal unclear. That's when the girl, known to her family and friends as Hotaru Tomoe, transformed into her alternate form, Sailor Saturn. The sailor senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth. Like the rest of the Sailor team, she sported a white bodice with a sailor collar and miniskirt. Said accents were in a deep violet color. A maroon bow rested at the tip of the collar and on the back of her waist. A purple chocker was around her neck and a golden tiara with a florescent gem in the middle rested across her forehead, hiding slightly under her ebony bangs. White gloves with a purple hem, and purple knee length, laced up boots completed her outfit.

Checking to make sure no one had been seriously hurt, she saluted the people and vaulted onto a nearby roof. The residents of Tokyo, Japan were no strangers to the group of female super heroes that protected them from all manner of evil creatures, and soon went back to their daily lives. As soon as Hotaru was well out of sight, she released her power. Her clothes unraveled into violet ribbons before being replaced by her maroon, green and black school uniform. Her glaive shrunk into a purple pen with the planet of Saturn on top of it, which she then pocketed. Checking her wristwatch she silently scolded herself for taking so long to finish the youma off. She ran as fast as she could to the temple where her friends and fellow senshi were having a meeting.

It had been two years since the defeat of their last enemy, Chaos and Sailor Galaxia. Most of the girls were now in their senior year of high school. Hotaru herself was in her first year of high school, as she had continued to age after their foes were beaten and everything had gone back to normal. Well, they WERE normal, until today. The monster, or youma as they called it, was cause for great concern. It usually signified that a new enemy had come into play. Perhaps that's what this meeting was about? To be honest, the girl was a little surprised that she hadn't been told that sooner. She had just gotten a message at lunch to meet up with the others after school let out, which had been a little troublesome since she had orchestra practice. After apologizing to her teacher and making up an excuse she had been on her way when trouble reared its ugly head. Luckily, it had been a quick fight, but it still caused her to be about twenty minutes late as her school was over in the next district.

Finally she made it to the Hikawa Shrine and rushed up the steps. The place was eerily quiet. Rei, who worked as a miko at the shrine, usually had her grandfather about either cleaning or welcoming patrons. No one was there today and there was something strange in the air. Even the usual flock of crows was gone. Shrugging the feeling off, Hotaru continued inside. At least in the part of the shrine that was Rei's home, she could hear people talking, making it feel less like a ghost town. Taking off her shoes she walked down the hall and soon approached the door to the room they usually met in.

She was about to go in when she heard her friend, Makoto, on the other side of the sliding paper door yell out in fury. "How could you do this to Hotaru?!"

Said girl stayed where she was, a little taken aback by the shouting and the fact that she was somehow involved. Instead of going in, she waited just outside of the room in order to hear more of what was being said. Her brows furrowed slightly in thought. She couldn't recall anyone doing anything recently that would warrant the wrath of the second physically strongest senshi in their group. So why was she yelling?

"Makoto, be reasonable. Hotaru is very dangerous; we have to get rid of her."

Wait...that was... Haruka's voice. One of her guardians. Haruka had always been the most overprotective, and she would even dare to say the most loving, out of the three women who had adopted her after the death of her father, and her rebirth. So, why was she saying such a thing? Was her power increasing dangerously and she just wasn't noticing? Still, that would surely be no reason to get rid of her would it?

"Be reasonable? That girl has been through more shit than any of us combined! Usagi, I can't believe you would do this." Makoto screamed, her voice cracking in anger and sadness.

"Makoto, it is my duty to protect this planet, and eliminate all threats. Hotaru is a threat."

Hotaru silently slide to the floor. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even Usagi, the kindest hearted person, possibly in the world, that she knew... Was calling her a threat? Usagi had never seen her as a threat before. Not even when-

"But she isn't! Mistress 9 is long gone. The Tau Nebula was destroyed. Hotaru wouldn't dare destroy the peaceful world we all worked so hard to create. I can't believe all of you still don't trust her." Makoto was getting angrier with each word.

"We've been trying to monitor her, but really this can't continue." Ami, the most modest of them all, said in her cool collected way. "If we want Crystal Tokyo to be as pure as it can be, then there is no room for her."

"Think about it, do you remember Chibiusa ever mentioning her in the future. Don't you think they would've stayed close friends after all this time? Hotaru doesn't exist in the future because we need to be rid of her." Hotarus' heart clenched further. Her other guardian, Michiru, had been the one to say that.

It was true then. She had always wondered why Chibiusa never mentioned her future self. Was she truly not part of this world's future? Was she really...dangerous? The violet eyed girl decided she had heard enough. Though a lot stronger than she had been in her previous life, her heart was still just as fragile. Getting to her feet, she threw open the door to reveal herself. Everyone in the room jumped and then froze at the suddenness. All eyes were now directed on her. Eyes that had deceived her into thinking she was cared for.

"If you didn't want me here you should have told me at the beginning! You should've- you should've just let me die!" she began to stutter as the pain began to take root. She forced the tears back, however. She would not let them see her cry. "I'll leave if that's what you want." she finished.

Usagi looked at her. A mixture of fear and hatred in her once large, caring blue eyes. "You can't stay on this planet. Your-"

Hotaru didn't want to hear more. She turned and ran away from the temple. The tears spilled and she tried desperately to rub them away with her arm. Makoto was about to go after her when Usagi slammed her hand on the table in front of her. "Makoto!..if you walk out that door you will never be welcomed again. Think about what you're doing."

"No... You think about what you're doing. Telling someone they don't have a right to live like that." she hissed, her hands balled into fists "I don't know what's going on, and I don't believe you all would actually do something like this. But if this is your final judgement, then you no longer have me as your ally." With that she gave them one last harsh look before going after Hotaru.

She found the smaller girl sitting on a park bench not too far from the shrine. The brunette was thankful she hadn't gotten too far. Rain began to pour as tears rolled down the violet eyed girls' face. Makoto sat next to her and looked down. "Hotaru ...I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what's going on, but I won't let you go through this alone. The others... I'm sure there's a reason they're acting this way, and we'll find out why." she said and took a moment to pause and think.

She sighed after a minute and looked up at the falling raindrops that landed on her face. "For now we need to figure out where to go from here. They don't want us here on Earth, and I don't know about you, but I have no clue where to go for the time being." the emerald eyed girl said, trying to lighten the mood with a more playful tone.

Hotaru looked over at her only friend left, finally controlling her sobs. She had always admired Makotos' strength and ability to still be so feminine. Her figure was one any girl would kill for. Tall, slender, with all the right amount of curves. Her medium brown hair, which was always held up in her signature ponytail, was fairly long and wavy. Her eyes were such a rich emerald that some people mistook them as colored contact lenses. At the moment she wore her high schools' uniform, and made it look way better than it did on most girls.

Hotaru gave a small smile to her, before looking up at the clouded sky too. "We can visit Pluto. Hopefully she won't turn us away. I didn't see her at the meeting so maybe that means we can still trust her... Makoto ...thank you for sticking up for me. I know we never really were close friends, but this means a lot to me." she said, getting off the bench and wiping her damp face. Makoto did the same and gave the girl a reassuring hug around the shoulders.

They nodded to each other, and then focused their energies to take them to the misty realm of the Time Gates. Upon materializing they saw the tall, stoic guardian was waiting for them. Sailor Pluto stared at both girls, and then her garnet gaze fixed on Hotaru.

"Firefly... I'm sorry that this happened. Just like you two, I'm not sure what is going on, but I fear for your safety if you remain on this Earth. I'll arrange for both of you to go and live in an alternate dimension. Their countries, customs, and most of their history mimic our own so you shouldn't have any trouble blending in. I'll also inform your brother for you Hotaru, though I'm not sure his duties will allow him to leave his post at the present time. I can't go with you either. I must still guard the Gates, but I will send you all that you'll need. I hope, for now, this will suffice?" she asked. Hotaru nodded and hugged her adopted mother fiercely. She knew she could count on her for this. It was heartbreaking to leave when she was one of the two members of her family that she had left now, but she just knew it wouldn't be permanent.

Sailor Pluto then waved her Time Staff over them. Both immediately felt a change stir within them.

"Please be safe girls. I grant you new abilities so you may defend yourselves better. The dangers of this new world are different from our own. You'll be dealing with full fledged youkai who occasionally cross over from their domain into the human realm. Makoto, while transformed, your physical strength and speed will increase 10 fold for a short period of time. Call it a berserker mode, if you will. However, use this technique cautiously, for it will greatly wear you out. I suggest training to build up the amount of time, and resistance to the crash afterwards." Makoto nodded as she looked at her palm, and then balled it into a fist, feeling the new power.

The dark green haired woman looked to her daughter, "Hotaru, while transformed, you will be able to manipulate your barriers into a protective armor, which is nearly impenetrable. Like Makotos', this has a drawback. Though it will protect you and give you more strength, it will decrease your speed and agility by half. I know you aren't much for it, but try and build up your body more so it won't hinder you greatly." the girl made a face, but thanked Pluto none the less for the new ability.

The woman stepped back as the large white door she guarded opened. She smiled sweetly to them both. "Now good luck, and stay safe for me. I will let you know if anything changes here." her Garnet orb glowed and the girls walked into the doorway and disappeared.

* * *

**Spirit-** Short, I know, but there wasn't much more I could add to it. I guarantee the next chapters will be longer. A bit rushed feeling too, but again, I couldn't really add more. The beginning of the next chapter will be a little rushed as well, but I'm working on slowing things down and adding new scenes. Now for what I changed in this chapter!

-Obviously I've added more detail and background to how the girls have been living recently. I've also made it clearer that there is something wrong with the others and they're not truly just being that cruel. More will be touched on that next time. Originally I had Pluto give Makoto and Hotaru totally new transformations and the power over all other elements… this was totally cliché and I obviously forgot about that in the much later chapters. So for now I've opted to just giving them new abilities that they can choose to either use or not. I may give them new transformations later as the senshi typically do get them with each new enemy, but we'll see with what I come up with. I also took the true ending for this chapter and added it to the next one. It just didn't flow right.

**Spirit-** That's about it! Please tell me what you guys think, or if I should improve it some more. I'm not really sure how I can, so I'm open to any suggestions! So please review!

Chow!


End file.
